


Discussing My Own Experiences With Pain and Injury - Dec 21, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [38]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: What Was The Most Painful Thing We’ve Ever Endured?, Dec 21, Memento mori, TW: Mention of Hospitals, TW: mention of blood, Unus Annus, idk if hospitals or hospitalization is a trigger but better safe then sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, my dudes.- :))
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Discussing My Own Experiences With Pain and Injury - Dec 21, 2020

I suppose it is time to talk about my experiences with pain.  
I don’t usually think about these events so I kinda had to wade in my memory pool for a bit to get to them.  
I have been hospitalised twice I believe, if you do not count the stay after I was born. Once to get my tonsils removed when I was very young, In kindergarten I believe. I do not remember much about the experience, only that I was given socks and a teddy bear? I believe. (Wait where did the teddy bears come from- was I in the hospital more times than I remember??) Welp, my memory is failing me yet again, but we’re gonna go with the teddy bears came from whatever hospital I got my tonsils removed in.  
I believe they gave me anesthesia, so the procedure was unlikely to be painful. I do not remember afterwards, so I cannot say if my throat or mouth was sore.  
The more recent time I went to the hospital they thought I might have appendicitis Thankfully, I did not- my stomach was just having an averse reaction to the amount of gluten I had consumed. So now I cannot eat too much bread, life went greatly downhill from this point ;-;. I love bread, but I cannot find it within my heart to appreciate the gluten-free variety. 

I was stung by a bee once at school- this would have been in 1st or 2nd grade I believe. I was escorted to the nurses office, and I recall crying- but I do not remember what it felt like.

I have never broken a bone, or twisted my ankle or wrist or anything of the sort. My injuries are thus far boring I suppose. 

I have bumped my head on a swimming pool wall on more than one occasion, and I believe I have accidentally kicked the edge once or twice- resulting in a bruise about my ankle. 

I, like pretty much anyone else, have gotten the occasional bruise from bumping into something. I have also gotten bruises and cuts that I am unsure where they came from.

Once I had a small, mostly shallow cut across my cheek- and I believe there is still a mark there if you peer closely. 

Another time I was suddenly aware that I had a cut above the front of my ankle, and that it was bleeding. I have no idea where it came from- the only nearby objects were a rug and some papers I believe. The cut was deeper than any scratch from one of my pets normally is, as it had drawn blood. It was very strange, took quite a while to heal, and left behind a scar. ;-;  
Quite odd indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 450~


End file.
